허츠 워밍 이브!/대본
: : 트와일라잇 스파클: 거의 다 와 간다! : 레인보우 대시: 빨리 도착해라, 빨리! : 플러터샤이: 너무 신 나서 나, 소리 지르고 싶어! 우후! : 애플잭: 이하! 캔틀롯아, 우리들이 간다! : 래리티: 나 제대로 축제 분위기 나지 않니? : 핑키파이: 보인다! 캔틀롯이야! : 주연 캐릭터: 우... : 트와일라잇 스파클: 역시 캔틀롯은 이맘때가 제일 아름답다니까. : 레인보우 대시: 내 말이. 맨날 허츠 워밍 이브면 진짜 쿨할 텐데. : 애플잭: 야, 무지하게 화려하다! 볼 게 많아서 눈이 아주 그냥 휙휙 돌아가! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 좋은 생각이 났어. 우리 걸어가면서 '너도 보이니' 놀이 하는 게 어때? 내가 먼저... 너도 보이니? 거대한 지팡이 사탕! : 레인보우 대시: 너도 보이니? 눈포니! : 핑키파이: 너도 보이니? 과자 집 먹는 귀엽고 깜찍한 포니! 바로 나지롱! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 셀레스티아 공주님께서 이렇게 중요한 연극을 우리한테 맡기시다니, 정말 놀랍지 않아? 이게 얼마나 큰 영광인지 너희들도 잘 알지? : 플러터샤이: 오, 난 쏙 빼 주셨으면 좋았을 텐데... 도저히 못하겠어! 모든 포니들이 나만 본다는 거잖아! : 래리티: 오, 플러터샤이, 자기야. 그렇게 떨 거 하나도 없어. : 플러터샤이: 왜? : 래리티: 별거 아니란 말이야. 이퀘스트리아의 모든 포니들이 허츠 워밍 이브가 되면 각자 마을에서 자기들만의 연극을 올리잖아. 이건 전통이라고. : 플러터샤이: 우리 연극을 보러 많이 안 왔을 거란 말이지? : 래리티: 아니. 우린 캔틀롯에서 하잖니. 이퀘스트리아에서 가장 규모도 크고 중요한 연극이라고. 아마 엄청 많이 보러 왔을걸. : 플러터샤이: 얼마나? : 래리티: 수백 쯤? : 플러터샤이: 수백?! : 래리티: 아니지, 수천이겠다! : 래리티: 내 헤어! 애플잭, 부탁인데 저 창문 좀 닫아 줄래? : 레인보우 대시: 아! 레인보우 대시! 레인보우 대시! 꺄! 고마워요, 고맙습니다! : 애플잭: 이건 이퀘스트리아의 탄생에 대한 연극이야. 레인보우 대시 쇼가 아니거든. : 레인보우 대시: 왜 이게 레인보우 대시 쇼가 아니냐? 내가 주인공인데. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 플러터샤이, 이제 그만 거기서 좀 나와! : 스파이크: 2분 후에 시작한다! : 핑키파이: 트와일라잇, 내가 도와줄게. : 래리티: 내 헤어! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 핑키! : 애플잭: 저기, 이 연극은 조화와 우정에 관한 거거든요. : 다른 주연 캐릭터들: 창문 좀 닫아! : 스파이크: 으... : 스파이크: 아주 먼 옛날, 셀레스티아 공주님이 다스리기도 전, 포니들이 이 이퀘스트리아 땅을 발견하기 전, 그때 포니들은 조화가 뭔지 몰랐죠. 아주 우울하고 어두운 시절, 포니들은 서로를 못마땅해했고... 서로를 미워했죠! : 스파이크: 놀랐지? 소름 끼치잖아. 이 끔찍한 시절에 세 부족들, 페가수스, 유니콘, 어스 포니들은 다른 부족들은 어떻게 살든 자기 부족들만 챙기기에 바빴죠. 그 불화의 시절에도 지금과 마찬가지로 페가수스들이 날씨를 담당했어요. 그리고 그 대가를 요구했죠. 바로 식량이었습니다. 어스 포니만 농사를 지으니까. : 스위티 벨: 저것 봐. : 스파이크: 유니콘들도 같은 걸 요구했습니다. 마법으로 낮과 밤을 불러오는 대가로 말이에요. 이런 사이, 부족들 간의 미움은 커져 갔어요. 그런데 말입니다, 드디어 엄청난 갈등이 생겼죠. 무엇 때문에 갈등이 생겨난 걸까요? 온 나라를 집어삼키고 살얼음 같던 평화를 산산조각 낸 건, 바로 무시무시하고 거대한 눈보라였죠. : 스파이크: 성실한 어스 포니들도 추위 때문에 더 이상 농사를 지을 수가 없었어요. : 스파이크: 어스 포니들은 추위에 떨었죠. 페가수스라고 다를 건 없었습니다. 그들은 배도 고팠죠. 유니콘들 역시 추위에 떨었으며 배도 고팠어요. 눈보라 앞에서는 마법도 아무 소용 없었죠. 각 부족이 서로의 탓이라 화를 내고, 포니들 사이에 분노가 커질수록 눈보라는 더 사나워졌습니다. 결국 이 사나운 눈보라를 해결하기 위해서 세 부족들은 각 부족의 대표가 참석하는 정상회담을 열기로 했어요. : 스파이크: 유니콘 왕의 딸, 플래티넘 공주와... : 스파이크: 페가수스들의 지도자, 허리케인 사령관. : 스파이크: 마지막으로 어스 포니의 리더, 푸딩헤드 수상. 과연 세 부족의 대표들은 서로의 차이를 인정하고 이 재앙에서 살아남을 방법을 찾을 수 있을까요? : 레인보우 대시: 아, 긴말 말고... 왜 어스 포니들이 식량을 독차지하는 거예요?! : 핑키파이: 우리가요? 우리가 언제요, 당신네들이 그랬죠! 오, 잠깐. 맞아요. 우리네요. 아니, 당신네들 페가수스들이 미친 듯이 눈을 내리는데 식량이 어디 있어요! : 레인보우 대시: 단언컨대, 우리가 그런 거 절대 아니거든요! 우린 그런 적 없어요! 분명 유니콘들 짓일 거예요. 그 마법인지 뭔지로 한 짓이겠죠! : 래리티: 감히 어떻게! 우리 유니콘들은 절대 그런 짓을 안 해요. 깡패 같은 당신들과는 차원이 다르니까! 어이없어! : 유니콘: 흥! : 핑키파이: 뭐야, 당신들 모두 똑같아요! 계속 그 이상한 힘으로 눈보라를 일으키면 난 아무 아이디어도 안 낼래요! : 레인보우 대시: 어이구, 그러셔요? 아예 아이디어가 없는 건 아니고요? : 래리티: 허리케인 사령관, 인신공격은 그만하시죠! : 레인보우 대시: 나한테 이래라저래라 마셔, 된장녀 주제에! : 래리티: 감히 뭐요?! 난 공주예요! 세상에. 격 떨어져서, 정말! : 레인보우 대시: 하! 내가 먼저 나갈 거요! : 핑키파이: 내가 먼저예요! : 스파이크: 눈보라는 더욱더 거세졌죠. : 스파이크: 그렇게 정상회담은 온통 싸움으로 얼룩진 채 끝났죠. 세 대표들은 잔뜩 화가 난 채 고향으로 돌아가, 불평을 늘어놓기 바빴어요. : 레인보우 대시: 일동 차렷! 자네, 회의 결과가 궁금한가? : 플러터샤이: 오, 허리케인 사령관님. 저, 어떻게 됐습니까? : 레인보우 대시: 끔찍했다! 부족 대표라는 녀석들이 건방져 가지고! 우리가 엄청난 전사들이고, 우릴 화나게 해선 안 된다는 걸 모르더구나! 그 녀석들이랑은 힘을 합칠 수가 없다! : 래리티: 영리한 클로버여, 어디 있느냐? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 저 여기 있습니다. 제 말대로 다른 포니들이 협조적으로 나왔나요? : 래리티: 정말 어처구니없는 포니들이었다! 짐은 그런 천박한 것들이랑은 한시도 함께 있을 수가 없었노라. 우리 유니콘들은 우아하고 고귀하다. 그런 불한당들과는 다시는 어울리지 않겠다! : 애플잭: 그냥 문으로 들어오지 그러셨어요, 각하. : 핑키파이: 너는 그렇게 하겠지, 스마트 쿠키. 그렇지만 나는 수상이잖아. 난 남들이랑 다르게 생각해서 당선된 거라고. 잘 봐! 난 늘 이렇게 굴뚝 안에서 생각한다. 자네는 굴뚝 안에서 생각한 적 있나? : 애플잭: 아... : 핑키파이: 그게 우리의 차이야. : 애플잭: 으. : 핑키파이: 세상에. 바로 바로 그거였어! 방금 판타스틱한 대박 생각이 났어! : 애플잭: 아마 처음이죠. : 핑키파이: 난 결정했다. 우리 어스 포니들은 우리끼리 행동할 것이다! : 애플잭: 아으, 그럼 정상회담은 잘 안 된 건가요? 이런. 다른 부족들과 힘을 합치면 좀 더... : 핑키파이: 걱정하지 마라. 식량이 있는 건 우리뿐이야. : 애플잭: 어, 식량이 떨어진 지 한참인데... : 핑키파이: 괜찮다. 다른 곳으로 가서 새롭게 농사를 지으면 되는 거지, 뭐. 그리고 이 용감한 수상이 있는데 뭐가 문제겠냐? : 애플잭: 문제야 많죠. : 핑키파이: 그러니까 내 말은... : 핑키파이, 레인보우 대시, 래리티: 우리는 반드시 새로운 땅을 찾아야 한다! : 레인보우 대시: 그게 최선인가, 이병? 빨리 움직여라! 하나, 둘! 하나, 둘! : 레인보우 대시: 정신 바짝 차리지 못하겠나! 어떤 역경과 고난에도 우린 임무를 수행해야 한다! 새 땅을 찾고, 필요하다면 그 땅을 정복하는 게 목표다! : 플러터샤이: 정복 말입니까? : 레인보우 대시: 적은 사방에 있으니 주의해야 한다. : 플러터샤이: 전 적은 안 보이는데 말입니다. 눈뿐인데... : 레인보우 대시: 거기! 누구냐?! : 레인보우 대시: 제군, 이제 그만 좀 받자. : 래리티: 오, 대체 언제 도착하는 것이냐? 발굽이 너무 아프다! 우리가 얼마나 걸은 것이냐? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 대략 5분 걸었습니다, 공주님. : 래리티: 새 땅을 찾는 게 이렇게 힘들 줄은 몰랐느니라! 그렇지만 가치가 있겠지. 안 그러냐? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 사실 전 세 부족이 서로 조금만 더 이해하고 노력하... : 래리티: 스톱! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 왜 그러세요? : 래리티: 봐라! 저게 안 보이냐? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 저, 공주님. 이건 그냥 개울이에요. 쉽게 건널 수 있다고요. : 래리티: 내 드레스가 더러워지지 않느냐. 나더러 새로운 땅에 가는데 후줄근한 어스 포니들 꼴을 하고 가란 말이냐? 그래도 최악은 무식한 페가수스 꼴이겠지만. 이 몸은 그 멍청이들이랑 똑같은 수준이 될 수야 없지. 그렇지만, 넌 공주가 아니니 그래도 될 것 같구나. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 아으... : 래리티: 드레스 조심하렴. 네 도서관 책들을 다 합친 것보다 비싸니까. : 핑키파이: 그래, 그래. 이쪽이 당근 당근 맞는 방향이다. : 애플잭: 뱅뱅 도는 것 같은데요. : 핑키파이: 말이 되는 소리! 지금 내가 지도를 잘못 읽었다는 거냐? : 애플잭: 그러실 리가 있겠습니까요. 그런데 지도에 구멍을 뚫어 놓으셔서 좀 걱정... : 핑키파이: 당연하지 구멍이 없으면 앞을 어떻게 보겠나? : 애플잭: 허나, 어... : 핑키파이: 구멍이 없으면 말은? 얘기는 해야 될 거 아닌가! 수상인 내가 입을 닫아 버리면 우리 어스 포니들이 어떻게 살겠냐고! : 애플잭: 지당하신 말씀입니다요, 수상 각하. 헤. 근데, 저기... 지금 지도가 거꾸로거든요. : 핑키파이: 내가 비밀 하나 가르쳐 주지, 쿠키. 지구는 둥글다. 위아래는 없다고. : 애플잭: 맞는 말씀이네요. 수상 각하가 지도를 잘 보시니 정말 마음 놓입니다요. : 핑키파이: 뭐라고? 마음이 놓여? 왜 네가 마음을 놓는 거지, 감히? 내가 아니라? 수상은 나다. 내가 짱이라고! 넌 그냥 내... 내... : 애플잭: 비서요. : 핑키파이: 어쨌든... 지도는 네가 봐! 이 수상 각하는 마음 놓고 있으마. : 애플잭: 네, 푸딩헤드 수상님. : 스파이크: 이렇게 각 부족들은 수많은 어려움을 이겨내고, 마침내 새롭고 아름답고 평화로운 땅에 도착하게 됩니다. 천국이라고 해도 손색이 없을 정도로 아름다운 곳이었죠. : 레인보우 대시: 여기가 바로 우리가 찾던 새로운 땅이다! : 플러터샤이: 전망이 좋네요. 저기다가 새 집을 좋으면 좋겠어요. : 레인보우 대시: 난 이 땅의 이름을 이렇게 명하겠다. 페가소폴리스! : 래리티: 이렇게 많은 보석들은 처음 봐! 루비 블링블링한 거 봐. 이 땅은 정말 블링블링해! 난 더 블링블링해졌고! 유니콘의 이름으로 이 땅을 이렇게 명하마! 유니코니아! : 핑키파이: 공기하며, 나무하며, 흙까지! 이건 정말 '흙심'이 생길 정도로 흙색인 흙밭이라고! : 애플잭: 정말 비옥해서 농사짓기 딱이네요. : 핑키파이: 그럼 어스 포니의 이름으로 난 이 땅을 이렇게 부르겠노라. 음... 더트빌! : 애플잭: 그냥 어스는 어때요? : 핑키파이: 어스! 이런 끝내주는 이름을 생각해 낸 내가 기특하군그래. : 핑키파이, 레인보우 대시, 래리티: 드디어 우리의 새 집을 찾았어! : 레인보우 대시: 깃발은 내가 먼저 꽂았어요! : 래리티: 아니거든요! : 레인보우 대시: 맞거든요! : 핑키파이: 난 제일 먼저보다 더 먼저 꽂았죠! : 래리티: 이 불한당들, 유니코니아를 침범하다니! : 레인보우 대시: 뭔 소리! 페가소폴리스예요! : 핑키파이: 어스! : 레인보우 대시: 페가소폴리스! : 래리티: 유니코니아! : 레인보우 대시: 그럼 땅을 놓고 한판 하죠! 최고의 포니가 이기는 겁니다! : 래리티: 하여튼 야만적이긴. 영리한 클로버여, 저 깡패를 지옥으로 던져 버려! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 왜들 이러세요! 모두 일단 진정 좀 하자고요. : 애플잭: 맞아요. 진정 좀 하자고요. : 플러터샤이: 그게 좋겠어요. : 레인보우 대시: 내 말에 반항하는 자는 무조건 영창행이다, 이병! 군소리 말고 즉시 전쟁에 임하라! : 래리티: 감히 고귀한 왕족에게 눈뭉치를 던지다니! : 핑키파이: 아니, 잠깐만. 근데 이 눈들은 다 어디서 온 거야? : 레인보우 대시: 안 돼. 또야?! : 스파이크: 결국 포니들이 찾아낸 천국은 곧 사라지고 말았어요. 차가운 눈과 서로에 대한 미움 속에 파묻혀 버린 거죠. 눈부신 햇살 대신 눈보라가 자리 잡고, 따스함 대신 추위가 찾아왔죠! 푸른 나무들 대신 흰 눈뿐이었어요! 또 뭐냐... : 슈샤인: 적당히 하고 다음으로 넘어가! : 스파이크: 포니들은 눈을 피할 곳을 찾았어요. 하늘도 살피고 땅도 살폈죠. 그렇지만 발견한 곳은 바로... 춥디춥고 황량한 동굴이었어요. 물론 세 부족은 그 동굴에 함께 머물러야 했죠. 그리고 그렇게 된 걸 기뻐하는 포니는 아무도 없었어요. : 래리티: 부탁해요, 허세케인 사령관. : 레인보우 대시: 허리케인 사령관이거든요. : 래리티: 부탁해요, 사령관. 좀 뒤로 물러나겠어요? 너무 답답해서 말이에요. : 레인보우 대시: 이렇게 말이죠, 공주님? : 래리티: 아니거든요! 이 투명한 선 안 보여요? : 레인보우 대시: 이병, 우리 영역을 모든 포니들이 볼 수 있게 표시하도록! 여기 이 불투명한 선이 보이시오? 유니콘들이든 어스 포니든 여기를 넘어올 생각은 않는 게 좋을 거요. 이곳을 독립된 페가소폴리스의 영역으로 선언할 테니까. : 래리티: 영리한 클로버여. : 핑키파이: 스마트 쿠키! : 애플잭: 알았어요, 알았어. : 레인보우 대시: 자네 지금 뭐 하나? 선을 이렇게 긋다니, 장난해? 적한테는 눈곱만큼의 땅도 줄 수 없어! : 래리티: 그 돌멩이는 분명히 유니코니아 쪽에 있었어요. 그러니까 우리 거라고! 저기를 파 보면 보석이 있을지도 몰라. : 레인보우 대시: 이 돌멩이는 페가소폴리스 거야! : 래리티: 당장 그 돌멩이에 발굽을 떼지 못하겠느냐! : 핑키파이: 오, 내 돌멩이 여기 있었네. 안 그래도 계속 찾고 있었는데. : 레인보우 대시: 이봐! 우리 구역을 넘어오면 어떡해! : 핑키파이: 가져간 포니가 임자지롱! : 레인보우 대시: 이제 나도 못 참겠다! : 래리티: 내 돌 내놔! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 모두 저기 좀 봐요! 입구가! : 레인보우 대시: 잘 됐네. 이제 나갈 수도 없어. 우린 갇혔다고! : 래리티: 우리가 이렇게 된 건 다 당신들 때문이야. 당신들이 천박하게 계속 싸우기만 했잖아! : 레인보우 대시: 당신도 싸우셨거든요, 공주님. : 핑키파이: 맞아. 우리보다 훨씬 열심히 싸우던 게 누군데 그러셔! : 래리티: 웃기지도 않아! 유니콘은 원래 안 싸워! : 레인보우 대시: 징징이 유니콘들은 한 번도 이긴 적이 없으시니까. 어스 포니들은 멍청이고! : 래리티: 페가수스는 악당이야! : 핑키파이: 유니콘들은 속물이야! : 플러터샤이: 저, 저건 대체... 뭐죠? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 저건 분명히... 윈디고예요! : 애플잭, 플러터샤이: 윈... 윈디고요? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 제 스승님인 턱수염 스타 스월에게 들은 적이 있어요. 윈디고는 갈등과 미움을 먹고 사는 겨울의 영혼이죠. 윈디고가 미움을 느끼면 느낄수록 눈보라는 더 거세져요! : 애플잭: 그럼... 우리 잘못이네요. 우리 세 부족들요. 우리가 이 무서운 눈보라를 불러온 거였어요. 싸움들만 하고, 서로를 믿지 못했으니까. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 우리 몸도 심장처럼 차가워지고 있어요... 우리들이 서로를 너무 미워해서요. : 플러터샤이: 그렇지만 전 미워하지 않았어요. 사실 전 허리케인 사령관님이 여러분보다 훨씬 더 미워요. : 플러터샤이: 사실 사령관님도 밉지는 않아요. 그냥 정말 정말 정말 정말 정말 정말 정말 정말 안 좋아할 뿐이죠. : 애플잭: 나도 여러분이 밉지 않아요. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 저도요. : 애플잭: 부족이 달라도 우린 모두 포니니까요. : 플러터샤이: 방금 뭐였죠? : 애플잭: 유니콘이 이런 것도 할 수 있어요? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 저도 몰랐어요. 한 번도 이런 적이 없었는데. 분명히 저 혼자의 힘은 아니에요. 우리 셋이 우정으로 똘똘 뭉쳐서 해낸 거죠. : 스파이크: 밤새도록 이 세 포니는 우정의 불을 꺼뜨리지 않았어요. 서로 이야기도 들려주고, 노래도 하면서요. 그때 부른 노래는 지금까지 전해져 내려와 겨울이 되면 우리 모두가 부르고 있죠. 그리고 마침내 그 따스함과 웃음과 노래가 대표들에게도 닿았고, 그들의 몸도 녹기 시작했어요. 그리고 그들의 심장도 녹기 시작했죠. : 스파이크: 세 부족들은 그 아름다운 땅에서 함께 살기로 했습니다. 서로 조화를 이루면서 말이에요. 그리고 함께 그 땅의 이름을 이렇게 지었어요. : 주연 캐릭터: 이퀘스트리아! : 합창 :: The fire of friendship lives in our hearts :: (우정의 불꽃 영원하리) :: As long as it burns we cannot drift apart :: (그 불꽃 우릴 하나로 만들어) :: Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few :: (위기가 와도 두렵지 않네) :: Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through) :: (웃음과 노래 있으니까) :: We are a circle of pony friends :: (우리는 친구 우리는 하나) :: A circle of friends :: (영원한 친구) :: We'll be to the very end :: (우리 우정 영원해) : 트와일라잇 스파클: 공주님 덕분에 멋진 연극을 올릴 수 있어서 정말 영광이었어! 분명히 모두에게 우리가 사이좋은 친구의 본보기가 됐을 거야! : 래리티: 애플잭, 창문 다 닫은 거 아니었어? : 애플잭: 왜 나한테 그래. 레인보우 대시한테 닫으라고 해야지. 쟨 날개도 있잖아. : 레인보우 대시: 왜 맨날 내가 잡일을 다 해야 돼냐? 그냥 트와일라잇이 마법을 쓰면 될 거 아냐! : 레인보우 대시: 저기, 그냥... 내가 닫을게. : 엔딩 en:Transcripts/Hearth's Warming Eve 분류:시즌2 대본